


I Choose You

by CTippy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Peraltiago, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Peraltiago video. Song: I Choose You by Sara Bareilles.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to make a more wedding-centric video where I could also use scenes that I haven't in the first one. I was almost going with another song, but then I remembered about this one and I realised that the lyrics went very well with the vows they exchanged, but I also wanted something slower that would give me time to include as much of the wedding as possible, so I thought to look for an acoustic version and I found this one and I thought it would be perfect.  
> So, I started working on it and you know, you'd think I would be over the wedding but I'm apparently not since the moment I rewatched the "da bomb" joke and Jake's reaction I ended up cry-laughing. Yes, that is my favourite part of all the wedding, probably because it just perfectly conveys what their relationship is like in a nutshell. I mean, if a joke about butts at a wedding makes you cry with joy and laugh at the same time, I think that the writers have done their job goddamn well. Okay, now I'll stop rambling. I really hope you like the video. :)

[Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/174375462777/so-i-wanted-to-make-a-more-wedding-centric-video) - Blocked in your country? Click [here](https://vimeo.com/275830335) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmsfbpQL1dg&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
